


True Loaf

by counting2fifteen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Vegan Dan Howell, making out in your in law's kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counting2fifteen/pseuds/counting2fifteen
Summary: Phil isn’t a very good baker, but it’s Dan’s birthday, and he can’t find a vegan cake at any of the local grocery stores.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	True Loaf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starboydjh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboydjh/gifts).



> happy birthday hadley! i hope you get all the vegan cake.

“And you’re getting the cake?” Dan had asked.

“Yes, Dan, I’m getting the cake. You don’t need to worry about it.”

“And you know it needs to be vegan, right? I’m trying to eat vegan again, and Adrian-”

“Yes, Dan, I remember,” Phil had said. “Now go out with your family. Everything’s taken care of.” Phil wanted Dan’s birthday to be as stress free as possible. This vacation was supposed to be fun for Dan, but instead, Dan was running around trying to make his own birthday party run as smoothly as possible.

“You’re sure?” Dan asked.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Phil had said. After all, it couldn’t be that hard to find a vegan cake for sale in Wokingham. At least, that’s what he expected.

Oh, how wrong he had been. He had been to every grocery store and bakery he could find on google maps, and every single one either didn’t sell vegan cakes or was out. It was as if someone had gone to every bakery in a five mile radius and bought out every single vegan baked good. 

And that was how Phil ended up back in the Howell’s kitchen trying to bake a cake for the first time in almost five years. He had gotten a recipe from online and miraculously found all the ingredients in the Howell’s pantry, but that didn’t mean it was going well. Generally, the only baking Dan and Phil did was for their semi-annual baking videos. There was a reason Dan had assumed his cake would be store bought.

Still, there was something about cake made from scratch, Phil thought, that Dan would have to appreciate. It was a labor of love of sorts. At least, it would be if the smoke alarm stopped going off.

The smoke alarm was just a sign of the difficulties he was willing to overcome in order to perform his labor of love, Phil decided as he climbed a chair to wave a towel at the smoke detector, willing it to shut up.

“Nothing’s on fire,” he muttered. “Please shut up, nothing’s on fire.”

Dan’s old branding would probably never escape any of them.

Once the smoke alarm had stopped blaring and Dan’s cake was safely out of the oven, Phil paused to take a short breath and survey the situation.

The cake wasn’t too burnt- Phil really wasn’t sure what the smoke alarm had been freaking out about. It certainly wasn’t so burnt that a metric fuckton of vegan icing couldn’t fix it. He was in the pantry looking for the icing when he heard a voice.

“Hey,” Dan called. “How’d things go while-” He stopped on the threshold of the kitchen. “Are you okay?”

“Totally fine!” Phil called from the pantry.

“Is that my birthday cake?” Dan asked, staring at the misshapen lump sitting on his parent’s countertop.

“Yes!” Phil said, emerging from the pantry carrying a giant tub of vegan icing. 

“It’s, uh, very black.”

“Don’t worry,” Phil said confidently. “It’s supposed to look like that.”

“Okay,” Dan said skeptically.

“It is,” Phil whined.

Dan walked over to kiss Phil on the forehead. Phil closed his eyes contentedly. “It looks terrible,” Dan said.

Phil’s eyes flew open. “Hey.”

“I appreciate the effort,” Dan said.

Phil pouted. 

“And the cake,” Dan conceded.

Phil kept pouting.

“And you,” Dan said, exasperated. “Is that enough?”

Phil pulled Dan in for a messy, floury kiss.

“Mumph,” Dan said. Then, “Did you get flour on my shirt?”

Phil pulled Dan in closer. “Maybe.”

Dan hugged Phil back, dropping another kiss to his lips. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“I am,” Phil said.

Dan pushed Phil away. “But I’m going to go shower and change.” He glanced around the kitchen. “You take care of all of this.”

Phil pouted again.

Dan sighed, softening. “Do you need help with anything?”

Phil shook his head. “It’ll all be done by tonight.”

“Good.” Dan kissed Phil again. “I love you,” he mumbled against Phil’s lips.

Phil pulled Dan in closer, deepening their kiss until they separated with a gasp.

“We’re in my mom’s kitchen,” Dan said, his voice slightly deeper than usual.

“And?” 

Dan took a step back, but his hands were still loosely clasped around Phil’s waist.

“I’m going to go shower,” he said. “When will you be done with the cake?”

“I can be done when you’re done.”

Dan kissed him again, shorter this time. “Perfect. See you then.”

Phil returned to the cake. He scraped some of the burnt bits off, and slathered the icing on. It was a little lumpy and misshapen, but it would do.

Dan’s family insisted that they loved his cake. Phil decided to believe them. It really wasn’t bad, he convinced himself, shoving another bite in his mouth.

Dan was what was important, and Phil would bake a hundred shitty vegan cakes just to see him smile. And right now, Dan was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> like/rb on [tumblr](https://counting2fifteen.tumblr.com/post/190924120588/true-loaf) if you want


End file.
